A Simply complicated love story
by CheddarCheese99043
Summary: first book out of several. So far second book is done and a third book is currently being typed. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_Cheddar: I hope that because this story has no tital doesn't affect your reviews! R&R! _**

**_L_**uffy and crew dropped anchor on one of the Forbidden Isles. Luffy turned to his crew and smiled big.

"Hey! I wonder why it's called the Forbidden Isles." He asked. A girl with short red-orange hair looked out at the city that towered over the sea.

"I've never heard of these islands before…" she muttered. A man with black curly hair and a large nose answered her.

"Oh Nami! I've been here before why back when I was—"

"Can it Usopp!" Nami said irritated. "I'm tiered of your lies all the time!" Usopp looked hurt.

"I AM NOT!" he cried.

"Cool it Usopp! Don't talk to my sweet Nami-san like that." A voice called.

"Sanji! She started it!" Usopp cried. Sanji dressed in a black suit looked at the large nosed man. Sanji snarled.

"HEY! Sanji can we get some meat while we're here?" Luffy asked to break up the fight. Sanji's snarl turned into a smile.

"Why of course captain." Sanji said.

"Stuck up." A voice from the top deck called out. Sanji didn't bother turning around. It was the pirate hunter, Zolo. Zolo stood peering over the railing his green-blue hair ruffled as the sea breeze passed by.

"Come on!" Luffy whined. They all stepped out on to the dock and went into the town to find it all decorated for some festival. They walked down the street and heard a voice call out.

"Come one come all! Come challenge the Hikari the great to a cook-off!"

Sanji looked at his captain. Luffy nodded. "I will!" Sanji cried out. The announcer told him to come to the front. Sanji walked up on to what seemed to be a cooking stage. A girl wearing what seemed to be a gypsy's outfit and a light blue short blouse top. Sanji's eye's lit up.

"My! What an honor to be cooking against an angel like you!" Sanji said as he got down on one knee. He kissed her hand. She giggled at him.

"Why thank you." She said, "Good luck stranger." She said as she stuck her hand out. Sanji stood up and took her hand and shook it.

"The same to you my sweet!" He said and he let go. She put on a pair of light blue gloves. She turned and went to her kitchen. Sanji turned and went the other way.

"The contestants will make two dishes in thirty minuets!" The announcer cried. By this time a crowd had gathered the stage. They started to cheer loudly. "The secret ingredient…FRUIT! GO!"

Both Hikari and Sanji raced up to the front table and grabbed an arm full of fruit, and hustled back to their tables. Sanji began furiously cutting up fruit and making it into a little ball shapes. As soon as he was done with that he went up for another armful of fruits when he looked over at Hikari. She had a pot on the stove and a spoon was stirring it, without her hand turning the spoon.

'What!' Sanji thought 'Impossible!'

"SANJI!" Zolo cried from the crowd "DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Sanji snapped back to reality grabbed more food and set back on his dish.

The timer went off and Sanji and Hikari placed their dishes on the front table. The announcer came up and announced the dishes.

"The challenger has made a Mai-Tai and a serving of fruit balls served in a half of a water melon!" The crowd booed him. The announcer went to Hikari's dishes, "Hikari the great has made a chilled fruit soup, and a coconut-lime drink!" The announcer cried out. The crowd roared.

"Now we exchange food." Hikari smiled as she moved Sanji over to her food while she went to his. Hikari picked up a melon ball and bit down. "This is really good!" she said. The crowd gasped. Zolo whispered to a by-stander.

"What just happened?"

"H-hikari the great NEVER EVER says that anyone's cooking is good!" the bystander whispered quickly. Next Sanji took a sip of the coconut- lime drink.

"Still in the coconut! Very cool!" he said as he lifted the drink up as if to toast to her and he took a sip. "Captain try this!" Sanji said as he lightly tossed the drink to his captain in the front. Luffy took a sip.

"WOW! This is REALLY good!" he smiled big up at Hikari. She smiled a little. She put her hand down on the table lightly.

"I won't win against this delicious food…"she said as she shook her head "Sanji… you win." The crowd gasped and then cheered loudly

"SANJI THE GREAT! HIKARI THE LOSER!"

Hikari turned and smiled at Sanji. He looked at her.

"Hey! Hikari! Good job!" he smiled as she turned and disappeared behind the corner and in to the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chrddar: hey! srry that the last chapter was like iron chef... i was bored okay!R&R_**

****

Chapter 2

Sanji smiled as every one in the crowd chanted his name, but he couldn't help but feel upset that he'd won, because every one now hated Hikari. Luffy's crew walked down the street and past a noisy tavern where a really big uproar was going on.

"—AND STAY OUT! WE DON"T SERVE LOSERS!" a man with a big anchor tattooed on his right arm snarled as he threw a girl out the door. She landed on the ground several feet away. Tears streaming down her face quietly she muttered.

"Dirty rotten pirates…" The man with the anchor on his arm turned around.

"Just what did ye say gypsy? Never mind I don't even want to stoop to **your **level." He grinned evilly.

"Well." She said as she stood up and turned around. "At least MY level is three above yours!"

"Hikari! You'll pay for that!" growled the man as he came over and slapped her face. She crumpled to the ground. "What's the matter? Can't you even defend your self?" He asked evilly. Out of the corner of his vision he saw some one run at him.

"WHAT THE!" he yelled as three swords came into contact with him and sent him flying. Zolo sheathed his swords, went over to Hikari and stuck out his hand to help her up.

"Here." He said, but Hikari just smacked his hand away.

"You don't want to help a gypsy like me…" she said "It'd get you in to trouble…" Trembling, she shakily stood up. She turned and looked at Zolo.

"But hey… thanks." She said as she walked over to him and stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Zolo blushed lightly. Hikari hobbled off into the nearby ally. The man with the anchor stirred.

"WHO DID THAT?" He cried out angrily. Zolo turned to him.

"That depends on who's askin'." He grinned.

"Pirate Captain Gama! That's who!" he shouted. Zolo walked over to him, took out his sword and placed it at Gama's throat.

"There are two hundred thousand berries on your throat… but you're lucky I quit that job." Zolo hissed. Pirate Captain Gama's eye's widened.

"Y-y-you're Z-z-zolo!" he squeaked nervously. Zolo grinned.

"If you harm Hikari again and I find out about it or if we cross paths again, the two hundred thousand berries are as good as mine." Zolo said darkly. Gama gulped loudly then crawled quickly back into the tavern.

"Good job Zolo!" Luffy smiled. Then a soft song carried through the air. He couldn't hear the words but it was the most beautiful song Zolo had heard.

"What's that?" Usopp whispered. Sanji shrugged.

"I dunno." He too whispered. Zolo walked over towards the ally where Hikari had disappeared into. The song was becoming clearer.

"—you've saved me."

Zolo looked around the ally but no one was there he looked up.

'They're up there!' Zolo thought curious to know who had the beautiful voice. He looked and saw stairs to his left. He began to climb them. The song was even clearer now that he was approaching the top,

"My head is zoomin' through the clouds,

My dreams are buried under ground,

I only wish people cared

About me

You've saved me."

Zolo came to the top and as he tried to look over the corner the setting sun and the wind made it hard for him to see. As he put his hand up he saw Hikari sitting on the edge of the building gazing out at the sea as her brown hair fluttered in the wind.

"You've saved me…

My head is zoomin' through the clouds…"

She stopped rested her chin in her hand and sighed. Zolo climbed over the top.

"Wow." He said as to alert her of his presence. She turned and looked at him surprised.

"Oh… it's you. You saved me back there… Thanks." She said as she turned and looked back out at the glittering sea.

"You sounded—beautiful." Zolo said as he walked closer to her.

"I think that the song… was for thanking you. I'm not quite sure."

"Well it was nice altogether." Zolo said as he came and stood next to her.

"I… never learned your name." she said as she turned around to face him.

"Zolo." He told her. Hikari stood up and went over to him.

"This is how we gypsies say thank you." She said as she closed her eyes, leaned up and lightly touched her lips with his. "Thank you Zolo."

"Zoooooooooloooooooo" Luffy called as he and the rest of his crew came up the stairs. "Oh! Was Hikari the one who was singing?" Luffy asked the green haired man. Hikari smiled and nodded.

"Wow!" Sanji said as he rushed over to her. "If you sing like that you are from heaven!" he said as he hugged her. Nami fumed.

"Humph!" She snorted. Hikari made Sanji let go of her and she walked back over to the side of the building.

"You're pirates are you not?" she asked. Luffy nodded. "Wow." She said smiling. "You're so lucky."

"HOW?" Usopp demanded "I'M TERROR STRUCK MOST OF THE TIME!" Hikari smiled.

"Well y'all get to go sail and be free! Go where ever you want!" she said as she turned and flung her arms out while looking at the sea. Hikari slowly put her arms back down. "You're not cooped up in a boring city all the time." She said softer.

"Well." Luffy said, "How'd you like to be part of my crew?" He asked her as he smiled big. Hikari shook her head.

"I—I couldn't. I can't swim." She said sadly as she gripped her arms. Luffy looked at her and burst in to laughter.

"I'm a pirate captain and neither can I!" He laughed. "And, I'm gunna be King of the Pirates!" Hikari looked at him funny and then smiled.

"Well your majesty," she said as she bowed to him "may I join your crew?" Luffy laughed.

"Why of course Hikari!" He said. "But the only question is, is can you fight?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cheddar: Hey people will you please reveiw? i want to know if the story is good! R&R _**

Chapter 3

"Fight?" Hikari asked, "Yeah I can fight! Want to see?" she asked Luffy.

"Sure!" He smiled.

"Okay you all take the stairs and I'll meet you on the beach." Hikari said as she stepped onto the edge of the building. She leapt off. Zolo and Sanji raced to the edge to see what happened. They saw Hikari land just fine on the beach below. She looked up at them and waved. Zolo hoisted himself over the edge and Sanji did the same, and they too landed softly on the sand.

"Hey! Great job you two!" Hikari said as she smiled. "You know…" she paused. "You two are the cute ones on this ship. I think I like you." She smiled as she played hard to get. Sanji grinned.

"Hear that Zolo? The angel likes me more than you!" Zolo frowned.

"That's not what she said and you know it!" Zolo told the cook. Luffy and the others got there just as Sanji was about to reply back to Zolo's remark.

"Who's first?" Hikari asked. Usopp stepped up.

"I am." He said as he readied his sling shot. Hikari stepped back a few paces and Usopp did the same. "Hikari do you think that you can dodge my shots?" Usopp asked her.

"Sure why not." She smiled as she shrugged.

"Because I'm the fastest shooter of the sea!" Usopp cried as he let loose a 'bullet'. Hikari smiled and did a simple back bend to dodge it. The bullet soared above her and kept going.

"Wow." Usopp commented, "You're pretty good you're self! But dodge this!" He cried as he shot a whole bunch of bullets at Hikari at the same time. By this time she was standing again and Usopp aimed pretty low to back bend dodge them so she jumped up and jumped again while in the air and landed behind Usopp. Then she hit him at the pressure point on the back of the neck. Usopp fell to the ground defeated. Hikari smiled and she picked him up and set him down by the sea wall.

"Next?" She asked.

"I am." Nami said as she took out her walking stick/staff. Nami charged at Hikari. Hikari smirked and leapt up and on to the stick and jabbed Nami in the forehead hard and knocked her out too. Zolo picked up Nami and took her to where Usopp was. Sanji stepped forwards.

"No one, not even an angel as your self, hurts my Nami-san!" He yelled as he leapt into the air and brought his foot out and came down. Hikari jumped backwards as Sanji crashed in to the sand. Sanji recovered and started kicking at her ferociously. Hikari easily parried each kick. Sanji finally got a hard blow into Hikari's stomach which sent her flying backwards. Sanji grinned then he realized he had just hurt his angel.

"Hikari!" He cried out as rushed to see her. She shakily stood up and smacked him in the face as he came to hug her and apologize. He took the blow and accepted defeat.

"Hmm. Looks like I'm next!" Zolo grinned as he put one blade in his mouth.

"Oh! You have swords!" she said surprised "Better put my gloves on." She stuck the light blue glove over her hands. Zolo got ready and then he charged at Hikari.

"Oni—"he said as he came closer "Giri!" He yelled as he sliced his swords at Hikari. She stuck her hand out and stopped Zolo in his tracks. She'd parried him with her hand. "How…!" He asked as she took her hand away and let him go.

"Simple. These gloves are cut resistant I'm a chef I need gloves like these when I'm dealing with knives." She told him as she showed him her hands. He stared at her.

'I like the way she thinks… very clever.' He smiled and he charged at her again. He swung this way and that but each time she blocked him. He had her right where he wanted her. All this time he'd been advancing her towards the sea wall and he took his two free swords and drove them into the loose section of her glove and drove them into the sea wall. Hikari just now realizing what he'd done started to laugh.

"You're a down right scoundrel now aren't you?" she asked him. Zolo just smiled.

"I win." He said.

"Not by a long shot Zolo!" Hikari said as she tilted her head up and grabbed the sword in Zolo's mouth. She kicked him in the stomach and he flew back a few feet. "You're just lucky that I didn't aim lower Zolo." She said as she wriggled her hands free of her gloves and took the swords out of the wall. She stuck her gloves back on, and went to Zolo and held out his swords.

"Here." She said, "It's not honorable to win by using you're opponents weapon against him." Zolo took the swords tossed them aside and then tackled Hikari while she was looking away. Zolo pinned her to the ground.

"Give up?" he asked as his hands tightened their grip on her wrists. She smiled and breathed some what heavily.

"After taking on three people before you I'd have to say I think I did well but yes. I'm tired and in need of a break. So yes… You win." And with that she fainted, due to stress and hyperventilation. Zolo let loose and picked her up.

"Let's go back to the ship, and get her out of here." Zolo said. Luffy grinned and picked up Usopp and Sanji picked up Nami and they headed for the Docks.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cheddar: Hey ppl. Read ANd reveiw ppl i'm dyin to know how thi is turning out! TT_**

Chapter 4

Hikari awoke to a gentle swaying sensation like she was being rocked in someone's arms. She looked around to see her self in a little wooden room that belonged to a guy.

'Weights…' she thought 'this has to be either Sanji or Zolo's room…' she got out of the bed and almost stepped on a sleeping figure, it was Zolo. 'Yup definitely Zolo's room…' She thought to herself as she stepped over him. She paused and turned around, then she leaned down and put Zolo's arm around her neck and hoisted him into his bed. Zolo snored softly, and Hikari chuckled as she rumpled his green hair a little. Then she turned and walked over to the door, as she opened it a blast of the sea filled her mind, and the sun bore down its hot rays.

"So this is the sea…" She muttered as she stepped out on deck. She went over to the railing and looked down at the sea. Then she looked up, no land. "And this is what it's like to be free!" Hikari shouted happily as a large wave crashed into the side of the ship. Zolo awoke to find him self in his bed, which is not uncommon for any normal person to do, except he'd remembered that he'd laid Hikari there and he took the floor. He sat up and went out side on deck and saw Hikari sitting on the rail staring out at the vast ocean. Zolo walked over to her.

"Hey!" Zolo said as he got closer. Hikari jumped and put her hand to her heart.

"Oh! Zolo! You scared me there for a moment!" she said as she brought her legs over on to the deck side.

"Sorry." He said as he smiled "So how do you like the ocean?" he asked her.

"It's wonderful!" Hikari exclaimed as she flung her arms out. She lost her balance and fell over the rail. Instead of hitting the water she felt two strong arms wrapped around her. Zolo brought her back up and stood her on deck.

"I guess I should be more careful!" She said as she grinned. Zolo simply smiled. He looked at her, while she blabbed on about how the Isles were never this cool, and thought.

'Man I wish every girl was this nice.' He smiled a little. 'She is just so… wonderful.' He smiled a little more.

"-olo. Zolo!" a different voice called out.

"What is it Sanji?" Zolo asked as he turned and faced the cook.

"Breakfast! Come ooooooon!" Zolo heard Luffy cry from below deck "I'm huuuuuuuungry!" he whined. Zolo sighed and followed Hikari into the interior of the ship.

Sanji had prepared a rather large breakfast that day. It had omelets, bacon, pancakes, fruit, and sausage. Sanji served Nami and Hikari their plates while the men had to get their own. They were quite used to it. Hikari sat between Sanji and Zolo and was the lively hood of the table. Zolo loaded his plate with food; he was really hungry for some reason. He picked at his food. His stomach was whirling madly yet he wasn't hungry. His eye's kept glancing over in Hikari's direction, then he'd catch him self and look away. Finally Zolo stood up and left, leaving his plate completely full. Hikari looked after him, but then resumed conversation as Luffy grabbed Zolo's plate. After Hikari was done she went out on to the deck and saw Zolo sitting cross legged. She walked up the steps.

"Hey Zolo what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to him. He glanced at her.

"Nothing." He muttered. Hikari stared at him some more.

"You're tense." she said and she scooted behind him gently placed her hands on his shoulders. He tensed even more. Then she slowly started messaging his shoulders. Zolo immediately succumbed to her soft touch and he let her message his back. She made him lie down and she began working on his lower back.

"You know—UHN!—you're really—OW!—good at this." He said as she popped his back. To calm the pain she gently ran her finger down his spine. Zolo closed his eyes and sighed. 'Wow…I could stay like this forever.' He thought. Hikari smiled as she stroked his back.

'He's so buff… I hope he likes it.' She thought as she massaged his shoulders again. Zolo opened his eyes, Hikari had stopped. Zolo sat up again.

"Oh man I feel better. Every thing is relaxed and I could just fall asleep right …here…zzzzzzzz…" Zolo's eye's shut slowly and he thudded on to the ground asleep. Hikari giggled, and then she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"That was for earlier." She whispered into his ear and then she stood up and went down into the kitchen. She found Sanji smoking and cooking lunch. When she opened the door he jumped a little.

"So what can I cook for you today?" she asked as she leaned on the counter.

"Well I do want to know how a beautiful angel such as your self learned how to cook such fine food!" he said playfully as he turned the oven off.

"Well this was a long time ago but as you know I am a gypsy. Gypsies travel in bands or groups and my group lived in that town but then the pirates came, and killed my mother and father. My sister fled it terror along with the others who weren't slain. I was taken captive and there was another man who taught me how to cook and I had to cook for Captain Gama and his crew. Every day I slaved over that hot stove crying tears of hatred and grief. The cook told me not to cry and taught me how to cut with out a knife, and he made me these gloves," She paused and held up her hands "But then there was a fire, and the cook died trying to get me out. The pirates were ever still cruel to me, but one day I gained up the courage to ask one of them to a cook off. That's how I met you; I kept winning until you came. I was so happy that you beat me I went back to the tavern and told them and they kicked me out Gama also said how he never really wanted me any way and here I am with you." Hikari said, Sanji looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said softly "But I want to see some of your mad cooking skills and back when we were cooking… How was that spoon stirring with out your hand on it?" Sanji asked. Hikari giggled.

"You know how the cook made these for me?" She asked Sanji.

"Yeah. What are they like magical or something?" he asked.

"The cook ate a cursed fruit and it gave him the power to enchant any thing he wanted to. So he enchanted these gloves." Hikari said as she smiled.

"Well then let's see you cook!" Sanji smiled as he handed Hikari a plate of potatoes. "Skin and slice these for me." He said. Hikari stood the potato up on end and jabbed her fingers in to the center at the top. The potato fell in to perfectly equal slices cut and peeled. Sanji's jaw dropped.

"Whoa. Could you do that with out the gloves?" he asked, she smiled and took them off, and did the same.

"Wow!" Sanji started to laugh, "You're second head chef now!" he smiled and they both made lunch.

Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

**_Cheddar: THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE ZOLO!_**

Chapter 5

Zolo awoke to the smell of potato soup; he yawned and stretched out his muscles. He got up and went into the dining area and saw Hikari setting the table.

"Hey!" Zolo smiled as he entered. Hikari looked up and giggled.

"Enjoy your massage?" she asked him as she winked.

"It was wonderful, and I was –erm- wondering if I could get another maybe later after I worked out 'cause I get all tired and stuff and-" Hikari interrupted him.

"Of course Zolo!" She smiled "Any time you just tell me okay?" He smiled too, and nodded. Sanji was in the kitchen listening quietly.

'That punk! Trying to take my sweet angel away!' Sanji thought furiously. He looked over at Zolo's bowl of soup, an idea struck him. He went over to his spices rack and took out his most powerful hot sauce.

"Dragon's Breath!" He breathed. He chuckled as he emptied its contents into Zolo's potato soup. Hikari came in and grabbed Nami and Luffy's bowls and asked if Sanji could get hers and Zolo's. Sanji readily agreed and he carried it out and set it down before Zolo.

"Enjoy." Sanji said as he walked around behind him and over next to Nami and Hikari's seats. Hikari came back with Sanji and Usopp's plates and the chowed down. Zolo stuck his spoon in and the concave part disinigrated. He looked over at Sanji.

"Okay Sanji what did you do to my soup this time?" Zolo asked as he rested his chin on his hand. Sanji looked appalled.

"You think I did something to your soup?" Sanji said out raged, "I'm insulted!" He said as he glared at Zolo.

"I cooked it let me try." Hikari said as she dipped her spoon in Zolo's soup. Her spoon dissolved as well. "Oh my!" She said and she picked up the bowl and drank from it. Sanji jumped up.

"Hikari!" He cried as she put the bowl down. She let out a tiny sigh.

"I'm sorry Zolo! Looks like I added a dab too much of Dragon's Breath. Let me get you some more." She said as she took his bowl and went back into the kitchen. Sanji followed her.

"Hikari!" Sanji cried as they went into the small kitchen, she stopped.

"I don't know why you did that, nor do I want to know I just don't want you to do that to him okay?" She asked not facing him. Sanji looked at her.

"I just didn't want him to take my angel away!" He said as he went up behind her and hugged her.

"I'm not your angel." She said as she ladled soup into Zolo's bowl. Sanji let her go and he turned her around, and kissed her forehead. Hikari dropped Zolo's bowl.

"Sanji!" She cried when she broke away from him.

"I only want what's best for you okay?" He said as he stroked her face lightly. She sighed.

"I don't like you like that yet." She said as she bent down and picked up Zolo's bowl.

"Yet?" Sanji asked hopefully, "You mean you might like me?"

"Maybe." Hikari said as she played hard to get. She got Zolo another bowl and took it back in. The rest of the crew was in waiting for them. Hikari sat Zolo's bowl down and started to eat.

After lunch Zolo went down to his room and furiously lifted his weights.

"Sanji is a no good dirty rotten cook!" Zolo fumed as he started with the bench press. He continued weight lifting until sun set. Zolo set the bench press back on the rack and breathed heavily.

"4,692." He huffed. "I've never been this worked up before…" he sighed. His shirt was sticking to his skin he took it off and still didn't feel better. So he went out on deck and found Hikari doing Yoga on the upper deck. She was stretching her legs.

"Hey." Zolo said as he went over to her.

"H-hey!" she said a little shocked to see him with out his shirt on.

"Could I get that massage after you're done?" he asked as she stretched her back. She stood up and went into a full back bend.

"Sure!" she said "I just finished my yoga and I'm actually really bored." She kicked her self over and sat down behind him. She looked at his perfectly toned body, she considered her self lucky since he had asked her to massage him and not any one else. She rubbed his strong shoulders, and he sighed.

"Man that feels good…" he said. Hikari smiled to her self.

"If you lie down on your stomach I can get your lower back easier." She told Zolo and with out a complaint got down. She worked on his back rubbing it firm enough to feel good but soft enough not to hurt. She lightly pushed at his ribs to make them pop, and then she gently ran her fingers down his side. He chuckled a little. She did it again, but more so. He laughed.

"S-stop that!" He said as he chuckled some more.

"The great Pirate Hunter… is ticklish!" Hikari cried as she tickled him more.

"HEY—ha-ha-STOP-heh heh –IT!" Zolo cried as he turned over and tried to grab Hikari. She tickled him harder and he had to put his arms on his side and he was laughing really hard. He grabbed her arms and took them off.

"Ha ha ha whoa…" He said as he finally got a chance to breath. He looked at Hikari. When he had taken her hands off of him she had lost her balance and fell forwards on to his chest.

"Sorry!" Zolo said quickly and he let go of her. She sat up quickly and blushed lightly.

"That's okay." She said and she sat him back up again and lightly rubbed his shoulders. She shut her eyes and hoped he was enjoying this as much as she was. Sanji stood behind the mast and watched them talk. Sanji wished Hikari would like him over that muscular idiot Zolo. Sanji puffed out a puff of smoke, sighed and went back under to his room.

"Oh!" Hikari exclaimed.

"What?" Zolo asked quickly.

"I don't have a bed!" She laughed. She looked up at the semi- starry sky. "I want that to be my view." She said softly as she leaned back on her hands. Zolo turned and faced her. "I know! The crow's nest!" she said excitedly and she stood up. Hikari climbed on to the rail, and jumped up high. She reached out and grabbed the bottom of it and she swung her self over. Zolo looked up and started to laugh.

"You're just the little acrobat now aren't you?" He asked as he walked over to the rope ladder that led up. As he climbed Hikari smiled down at him her skirt bellowing out behind her. When Zolo reached the top Hikari was looking out over the water that reflected the starry sky.

"Isn't this beautiful?" She asked him.

"Sure is…" he replied dreamily as he looked at her. They sat down, and Hikari sighed and she leaned against Zolo's shoulder. Zolo blushed lightly.

"You're nice and warm…" she said as she drifted off. "Nice…and… warm…" Zolo wrapped his arm around her and scooted her closer to him and he whispered in her ear.

"Hikari… I love you…"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Cheddar: OMG! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE U GUYS!_**

**_ps. please tell me if you r a S x H fan or a Z x H fan. depending on the results that is how i write the ending!_**

Chapter 6

Inside Hikari's mind a swarm of red and orange intertwined and one word bellowed and rang in her ears.

"FIRE!"

Hikari awoke panting and sweating. She looked around. She was still on the ship. Zolo was sleeping peacefully beside her, snoring lightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arm slightly around her waist. She smiled and shut her eyes.

'Zolo… You're so…' She thought as she snuggled up close to him. 'Nice…'

She didn't have her eyes shut for long because a few moments later the sun rose. Zolo blinked sleepily as the sun forced him up. He smiled and glanced at Hikari and he noticed his hand on her waist. He panicked and immediately removed it. Hikari stirred.

"Hnn? Oh G'morning Zolo." She said sleepily. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Good morning sunshine." He said as he chuckled at her. She rested her head on his shoulder again. Together they watched the sun rise.

"Yesterday was perfect." Hikari sighed.

"Oh yeah? What made it perfect?" Zolo asked.

"Making you laugh." She smiled as she lightly ran a finger down his side.

"Oh no not this again!" he said as he grabbed her wrists so she wouldn't tickle him any more "Ha!" he said as he triumphed. Hikari smiled innocently and Zolo had an idea. He gently ran his finger down her forearm.

She started to giggle.

"Ack! Tee-hee! Zolo! No! Stop it!" She laughed as Zolo started to tickle her.

"HA!" Zolo cried and he let go of her hands and he tickled her even more. Hikari laughed so hard tears sprang to her eyes. When he finally stopped to let her breath she gasped.

"Okay! I get it! We're even!" She wiped away her happy tears. A voice from below called out to them. It was Sanji.

"BREAKFAST!" Sanji barked. Hikari went over to the rope ladder and climbed down first since she was in a skirt. Zolo clamored down after her happily ready to accept food.

After breakfast Sanji was left to do the dishes. He sighed picked them up and took them into the kitchen to be washed. He picked up a plate and began to wash it. The door behind him opened and Hikari came in.

"Hey Sanji!" She smiled. "Can I help?" She asked him as she noticed the towering stack of dishes.

"Sure! Why not? I could use all the help I can get!" Sanji said as he smiled. Hikari picked up a dish rag and started to scrub a bowl.

"Well… Luffy eats a bunch!" Hikari laughed. Sanji smirked.

"That kid's got a stomach of rubber… Literally!" Sanji and Hikari both burst out laughing. Hikari looked at Sanji.

"You look tiered. Let me finish the rest." She said as she made a grab for his dish rag. Sanji looked at her.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay!" Sanji said as he threw up his hands in defeat, "I'm tellin' you they're a colossal pain in the rear to do by your self but hey! I couldn't resist such a pretty face askin' me to go relax. See you later!" He said as he walked out. He chuckled and puffed his cigarette. He stepped out into the mid-morning sun, and saw Zolo starring dreamily out at the ocean. Sanji snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear.

"What 'cha thinkin' about Zolo?" Zolo jumped and turned around startled his hand went immediately to his sword.

"SANJI!" He cried out as he let out a sigh of relief he put his hand to his chest. "I TOLD YOU ONCE I TELL YOU A THOUSAND TIMES DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Zolo cried out frustrated. Sanji stared at him and blew a long puff of smoke. Nami came up to them.

"Hey boys were comin' up on another Forbidden Isle so make a list of what you need." She said sternly. "Now where's Luffy?" She asked as she stalked off looking for the captain. Sanji stared after Nami and smiled a little.

"Hikari is doing the dishes…" Sanji told Zolo. Zolo looked at him funny.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zolo asked the blonde haired cook. Sanji gave Zolo a side glance.

"We all know you like her." Sanji said and Zolo tensed up. "The way you look at her during meal times. I'm not stupid. You follow her every where." Sanji puffed out another puff of smoke.

'What is he getting at?' Zolo thought 'he must be trying to force information out of me!'

"So?" Zolo said as he turned back out towards the sea. "What would you know?" he asked.

"Well I might know that a certain girl likes a certain guy but a certain other guy insulted my cooking!" Sanji said angrily. Zolo turned around and faced the cook.

'Is he bluffing?' Zolo thought, his mind raced 'He probably is so I'll tell him personally that I like her…! But I won't!'

"So?" Zolo snapped "I don't care! She's just good company that's all!" Sanji put his hands in the air.

"Fine! I just came to tell you that." Sanji said as he walked away.

"I don't care…" Zolo said as Sanji disappeared down below deck. Zolo looked back out at the ocean. 'She likes me!' He thought excitedly and his dreamy expression came back over him and he sighed as the waves crashed against the ship sending fresh sea foam. Zolo smiled.

Sanji went back into the kitchen and found Hikari sitting on a stool panting.

"You're right!" She gasped. Then she pointed at the half gone mound. "It IS a pain in the rear!" Sanji laughed a little. He went over to her and took out another stool and sat down.

"So. What's you're favorite thing about the ship?" Sanji asked her. She looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment.

"Well I'd have to say the Crows nest since it has the best view!" She laughed lightly.

"Who's you're favorite person on this ship, and be honest. It is me right?" Sanji said as he grinned.

"You're nice but…" She blushed and turned away. "I like Zolo because he is kind and funny and loving." She blushed even more. Sanji nodded.

"Okay but…" He stopped.

"But?" Hikari asked as she turned her face back towards him.

"Zolo doesn't like gypsies." Sanji lied. 'I don't want him to take you away and I want you to be safe.' He thought.

"Oh…" she said sadly.

"B-but I think you're perfect my angel!" Sanji grinned. Hikari gave him a weak smile in return and Sanji got up and finished the dishes for her. She started to help again but Sanji refused and told her to go and have fun. She smiled and went out on deck. While she was walking she thought to herself.

'If he doesn't like gypsies then why was he next to me the entire night? Even if I like him he won't like me…'


	7. Chapter 7

**_Cheddar: Sez Thanks to y'all who actually said who you liked better... i'll aim for that ending until i get more answers!_**

**_PS. ZOLO IS SO MUCH HOTTER THAN SANJI! GO GREEN HAIRED SAMURI!_**

Chapter 7

Hikari went up on to the upper deck and looked out at the ocean. This was her view and she loved looking out at it. Suddenly she couldn't see and a voice behind her whispered.

"Guess who?" Hikari smiled weakly.

"Hi Zolo." She said. Zolo took his hands off her eyes. He went over beside her and grinned.

"Hey!" he looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Hikari turned her face away from him.

"Nothing." She muttered one small tear ran down her face. Zolo came around and looked at her face. She quickly wiped away the tear. Zolo held her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked more softly and he leaned closer to her. "You're crying."

"I-it's n-n-nothing." She faltered as Zolo's face came closer. She shut her eyes. "I---!"

"HIKARI!" Luffy called from below. Hikari turned away from Zolo.

"YES?" she called back.

"GET YOU'RE STUFF READY 'CAUSE WE'RE LANDING IN AN HOUR AT ANOTHER ISLAND!" Luffy yelled.

"OKAY!" She called back.

"Sorry…" Zolo muttered as he turned his back to her. 'Dang it Luffy! Couldn't you have told her later!' Zolo thought angrily. 'That was probably my only chance and it's ruined!' He gnashed his teeth a little.

'Zolo tried to kiss me!' Hikari thought as she panicked 'I know I want to kiss him but still he doesn't like gypsies like that!' she told her self in her mind. She shook her head. 'Then why bother trying to kiss me?'

Later

"Okay crew! We're here!" Nami cried out happily. She walked down on to the docks and stretched out. Hikari and Sanji went down together and Zolo watched in disgust as Sanji took her arm and escorted her in to the tiny city. There were shops every where and Hikari went ballistic looking at every thing she could, from jewelry to hats she tried them all on. Zolo followed behind them but in the crowed streets they were hard to follow. Hikari passed an antique shop and inside she found a wooden flute that had a green bird on it. Its eyes held little emeralds. Her eyes sparkled as she showed it to Sanji. He grinned.

"Oh I bet I can play you a song on this!" she giggled and she put the instrument to her lips and blew and a beautiful sound cam out. People who were in the shop gathered around and listened to her song. When she was done the whole store burst into applause. She smiled big and set it back on the rack.

"That was beautiful!" Sanji told her as they walked out. "But why didn't you get it?" he asked. Hikari smiled weakly

"I don't have that much money… and I save what I can for cooking supplies." She looked down at the ground. Sanji laughed.

"You must love cooking more than any thing else!" he said and out of the corner of his eye he saw Zolo dart out of the antique shop with a small parcel the size of a flute. Sanji stocked up on cigarettes and then they went back to the ship and waited for every one else to come back.

While they were alone Hikari talked to Sanji.

"Um, Sanji?" she asked him. He puffed out some smoke.

"Yeah?" he asked her as he looked at her.

"Zolo… tried to kiss me but then Luffy called and …" she said all in one breathe. Sanji looked at her funny.

"What? Speak slower." He said as he smiled a little. Hikari sighed and told him.

"HE TRIED TO WHAT!" Sanji exclaimed loudly. He grabbed Hikari and hugged her tightly. "I promise that I won't let him hurt you!" Sanji told her. Hikari blushed and two small tears came to her eyes.

'Sanji…' she thought.

Later Zolo and the others came back on bored and they shoved off again. Before dinner Sanji confronted Zolo.

"What did you do to Hikari." Sanji growled as he walked over to Zolo.

"Huh?" Zolo asked confused. "I didn't do any thing to her."

"Oh yeah?" Sanji asked "Is that so? Well she tells me that you tried to kiss her!" Zolo looked at Sanij's serious face and laughed.

"Yeah. So?" he asked as he laughed some more. Sanji grabbed Zolo by the collar of his shirt.

"You stay away from her and I might spare your poor soul from intense misery!" Sanji hissed as he jerked Zolo's collar. Sanji released him and then Zolo grabbed Sanji by his collar.

"Listen pretty boy I don't know what you're going on about but I love Hikari end of story! Now YOU leave her alone!" Zolo growled. Sanji removed Zolo's hands from his suit. He straitened up his collar and his tie.

"I'll do as I please thank you." Sanji said as he walked away. Zolo was furious he took out his swords and charged at the cook. Sanji moved out of the way and kicked Zolo in the back. Zolo stumbled forwards.

"Darn pretty boy cook!" Zolo growled as Sanji walked past him and into the kitchen. Zolo stood up and stormed off to his room. He slammed open the door and flopped onto his bed angrily.

'Why is he trying to make my life miserable?' Zolo thought angrily. He didn't feel like lifting weights. He sat up and went over to his dresser and he took out the package he had purchased. He gently unwrapped it and two emerald green eyes peeked out at him. He smiled lightly. 'I'm going to give this to her. Right now and then I'm going to say that I love her!' He thought determinedly. He wrapped it back up and tied it tightly, and made his way to the kitchens.

Sanji had come in and found Hikari sitting on the floor crying. He kneeled down and asked.

"What's wrong?" Hikari looked up at him tears still streaming down her face.

"I love Zolo but he doesn't love me!" She cried and she out her hands over he eyes. "I love him so much but he doesn't love me!" She sobbed.

"He doesn't." Sanji said. "But I do." Sanji leaned in and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cheddar: hey y'all you really arn't posting who you like and i NEED to know who you like better because i'm typing the ending as we speak and i don't know which way to turn... love u lotz! C-h-e-double d-ar_**

Chapter 8

Zolo strode down the hall and across the deck to the kitchens where Hikari was cooking. He was a few feet from the door, he took a deep breath in and went over to the door and opened it.

"Hikar—"He stopped as he saw Sanji and Hikari with their lips locked. He dropped the flute and Hikari looked at him. She broke away from Sanji.

"Zolo!" She gasped "T-this isn't what it looks like I--!" Zolo turned on his heel and walked away quickly. Hikari got up and picked up the neatly wrapped parcel. She opened it and saw the flute she had played earlier. Tears sprang to her eyes as she read a small card that was attached to it.

'To: Hikari.

I love you.

Zolo'

She ran out after him. Sanji leaned back against the cabinets and took out another cigarette, lit it and blew a long puff of smoke.

Zolo walked quickly back down the halls when he heard his name called.

"Zolo WAIT!" It was Hikari. Zolo looked over his shoulder and started to run. He ran back to his room and slammed the door shut behind him. A few moments later Hikari opened the door.

"Zolo?" She asked as she stepped in slightly. She came in to see Zolo lying on his bed with his back to her.

"What do you want with a nobody like me?" he asked angrily. Hikari went and pulled up a chair and set it beside his bed.

"Zolo… I--- I didn't know that you loved me… I thought that you hated gypsies…" Hikari said softly. Zolo sat up and turned to face her.

"Who told you that bag of lies?" He asked.

"Lies? I don't understand." Hikari said. "But Sanji told me--- Zolo!" Zolo had leapt out of bed and was out the door by the time Hikari had called his name.

'Sanji!' Zolo thought as his temper rose to a boiling point. He continued to curse Sanji to all of the places of torture he could think of. He burst out on deck and found Sanji sitting against the mast smoking.

"YOU!" Zolo bellowed. "WHAT LIES DID YOU TELL HIKARI YOU PIG?" Zolo grabbed Sanji by his collar and he pounded him against the mast.

"What?" Sanji asked him.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME YOU STUPID COOK! YOU TOLD HER THAT I DON'T LIKE GYPSIES HUH? WELL PAL YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

"STOP!" A new voice yelled above Zolo's. It was Hikari. she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "Just stop it both of you! You both used to be friends until I came!" She cried out. Zolo loosened up on Sanji's collar. Sanji took advantage of this and he kicked Zolo in the stomach. Zolo let go and stumbled back a few feet.

"Zolo!" Hikari cried as she rushed over to him.

"Stay away from him." Sanji told Hikari as she bent over Zolo's crumpled figure. "He's not worthy of an angel like you!" Zolo glared at him.

"If I'm not worthy then certainly neither are **YOU**!" Zolo pulled him self up. He drew out one of his swords. "You're not worth all three of my swords." Sanji glared back at him.

"And you aren't worth my time!" Sanji shot back. He turned and walked back towards the kitchens. Zolo tightened his grip on his sword and he charged at Sanji.

"SANJI!" Hikari cried out in horror as Zolo sped at him. Zolo swung and Sanji back flipped over him and kicked Zolo hard in the back.

"Curses…" Zolo muttered. "Stupid pretty boy cook!" Sanji glared at him again.

"STOP IT!" Hikari cried out suddenly. She was on her hands and knees crying. "Please… just stop…" she pleaded. Sanji turned and looked at her. Zolo slowly stood up.

"Just… stop…" she said even softer. Suddenly she stood up and walked backwards towards the ships bow. Fresh drops of rain started to fall down. "You two were too good of friends before I came and I won't let my self ruin that for you. Friendship is more important than any thing…" She stepped onto the goats head on the front of the ship.

"If you won't stop this… then I will." She said as she stepped off the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Cheddar: WOW I"M DONE! with this ending another is on the way!_**

Chapter 9

"HIKARI!" Zolo and Sanji yelled as they ran up the steps. Zolo took off his boots and swords faster and jumped into the water. Hikari was sinking fast down below. Zolo swam as fast as he could to reach her. Sanji up on deck was franticly calling out for every one to come help him. Usopp brought up with him a long coil of rope and Sanji looked over the edge franticly trying to find Zolo and Hikari.

'Just a little further…!' Zolo thought as he reached out as far as he could. He grabbed Hikari's hand and he pulled her to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to swim upwards. He had a sudden pain in his chest, he needed air and fast. He kicked harder and he broke the surface of the water and took in a much needed breath of air. Sanji saw them and he immediately threw the rope down. Zolo swam towards it and grabbed it he wrapped it around his arm and Sanji and the others pulled him up. Zolo set Hikari on the deck.

"She's not breathing!" Zolo cried out.

"I know CPR!" Sanji exclaimed and he started performing mouth to mouth on Hikari. Zolo watched in disgust as Sanji gave her mouth to mouth. He too knew CPR but didn't say any thing. Zolo stalked off and he climbed the rope ladder up to the crows nest. He leaned against the strong mast. Fresh rain struck his cheeks and tears mingled with them.

Finally Hikari coughed up a lot of water. She opened her eyes saw the crew looking down at her and then she fainted. Luffy bent down to pick her up but Sanji grabbed his hand.

"We mustn't move her." He said softly. "I'll get her some blankets, and an umbrella…" Sanji said as he walked down the stairs. Nami stared down after him longingly. She too stood up and went down after him.

"Hey…" She said to him as she caught up.

"Hey Nami-san!" Sanji said some what happily. Nami couldn't find any thing to tell him so she just kept walking next to him in silence.

"Hikari has a big heart… she cares too much for every one else." Nami said softly. "She wants to make every one so happy that she too is sucked into her own…vortex… of happiness." Sanji looked at Nami. This was why he loved her.

'Nami…' he thought to himself.

"Nami…?" Sanji asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hm?" she asked as she looped her arm through his.

"Nothing… never mind…" Sanji said as he shook his head. He took Nami's arm, and he intertwined his fingers with hers. Nami blushed.

'I love you more than any one… I know I just now realized that but I do.' He thought as he stopped. Nami looked up at him and Sanji leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you Nami-san." He said as he lightly rubbed his cheek against hers. Nami blushed and kissed his cheek.

"I know." She told him "I know."

Hikari groggily awoke to a light patter of rain on her face.

"Uhn?" she asked confused. "Am I dead?" she asked no one. Luffy and Usopp had gone off to find Sanji to see what was taking so long. She sat up slowly. 'No I'm not dead!' She thought excitedly. 'I- who saved me?' she thought. She lied back down as Sanji came back with an umbrella, and blankets.

"Oh! My angel you're awake!" Sanji said happily. Hikari looked at him sadly.

"Sanji… I- I just don't like you like that any more…" She said softly.

"I know and I don't like you that way any more either…and …" He paused and hung his head "I'm sorry I lied to you about Zolo… he really is a good guy and you two look cute together." Hikari smiled.

"Speaking of him where is he?" She asked as she slowly stood up.

"He's in the crows nest but you're not fit to stand up yet!" Sanji cried as he went over to her to make sure she could stand. She refused his help.

"Sanji… I'm fine!" She giggled. She gave him a hug for him to make sure. She smiled and walked towards the rope ladder. She had difficulty but she made it up and she found Zolo crying softly.

"Zolo?" she asked quietly. He looked at her.

"Oh… what?" He asked as she came and sat down by him. She leaned on his arm. Zolo looked at her in shock.

"Get off! You love Sanji remember?" He said angrily. Hikari looked hurt.

"I do not!" She protested. Then she turned his face back towards her and she placed her lips lightly on his. Zolo broke away.

"If that was for saving you, you're welcome." He said as he turned away.

"You big dummy" Hikari said as she started to cry. "I love you and thank you are the same!" Zolo turned back around.

"I'm sorry…" he said as he lightly wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't care if you're sorry I just want to be loved! By no one else but you--!" she stopped as Zolo kissed her.

"I love you Hikari ever since the day when I first saw you I knew that I loved you. When you thanked me for the first time I knew."

"Me too." Hikari said as she leaned against his chest. He tightened his arms. "Zolo I love you."


	10. Chapter 9 ALTERNET ENDING!

**_Cheddar: Sigh this is the final chapter of this story and i told you there is a sequal right? oh well this is the ALTERNET ENDING! read and feel good! and i hope ye liked it. 3_**

Chapter 9

ALTERNET ENDING

"HIKARI!" Zolo and Sanji yelled as they ran up the steps. Zolo took off his boots and swords faster and jumped into the water. Hikari was sinking fast down below. Zolo swam as fast as he could to reach her. Sanji up on deck was franticly calling out for every one to come help him. Usopp brought up with him a long coil of rope and Sanji looked over the edge franticly trying to find Zolo and Hikari.

'Just a little further…!' Zolo thought as he reached out as far as he could. He grabbed Hikari's hand and he pulled her to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist and began to swim upwards. He had a sudden pain in his chest, he needed air and fast. He kicked harder and he broke the surface of the water and took in a much needed breath of air. Sanji saw them and he immediately threw the rope down. Zolo swam towards it and grabbed it he wrapped it around his arm and Sanji and the others pulled him up. Zolo set Hikari on the deck.

"She's not breathing!" Zolo cried out.

"I know CPR!" Sanji exclaimed and he started performing mouth to mouth on Hikari. Zolo watched in disgust as Sanji gave her mouth to mouth. He too knew CPR but didn't say any thing. Zolo stalked off and he climbed the rope ladder up to the crows nest. He leaned against the strong mast. Fresh rain struck his cheeks and tears mingled with them.

Sanji knew that Zolo too knew CPR but he wasn't going to let him ruin his chance to win Hikari over. Hikari coughed up a lot of water and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked confusedly at the crew and then she fainted. Luffy reached down to pick her up but Sanji grabbed his hand.

"We mustn't move her. Her body is under to much stress to move her. She could go into a coma." Sanji said as he looked at the fainted girl. "I'll go get some blankets and an umbrella." He said and then he walked down the stairs. Nami looked after him but then she felt the urge not to go after Sanji but for Zolo. She climbed up the rope ladder and found him sitting there in the rain with his bandana on to cover his face so no one could see hi expression.

"Zolo?" Nami asked as she walked over to him. Zolo jumped a little he wasn't expecting company.

"How is she?" He asked immediately. Nami smiled a little.

"Hikari is doing fine! She's okay now." Nami told him. Zolo had a half a mind to stand up and forget Nami and go to Hikari. When he did stand up Nami blocked his way.

"Zolo… I think that Sanji kind of wanted every one to leave her alone right now… she's fainted." She told him. Zolo cursed under his breath, went back to his sitting position and stared out at the sea. Nami too sat down.

"Why do you like Hikari so much?" she asked him. He looked at her and said plainly.

"Because I love her." Zolo said as his face disappeared under the cover of his bandana. Nami lifted her hand and stroked his face. At her touch Zolo felt a warmth unlike any other that he'd felt before. He grasped her hand and held it to his face.

"Oh Nami…" He said as he started to cry. Nami smiled.

"I love you too Zolo." She told him and the next thing she knew their lips were locked in an intense kiss. When Zolo let her breath, he smiled at her and she smiled back. If he couldn't have Hikari then Nami would be the perfect other match.

Sanji returned with the blankets and umbrella and he opened the umbrella and set the blankets over her and sat down. Hikari's eyes fluttered open. Sanji smiled.

"Hey there angel how are you?" he asked as he grinned. Hikari looked at him confused.

"Am I dead?" she asked him. Sanji started to laugh.

"Of course not Zolo and I saved you!" He told her. She looked at him.

"Who saved me in the water?" She asked him

"Zolo did because he had his stuff off faster." Sanji told her as he looked up at the crows nest.

"And I remember some one kissing me when I woke up… was that you?" She asked quietly. Sanji looked back down at her.

"Would it be any problem if it was me?" He asked her.

"NO!" she said quickly. "There'd be no problem if it was you!" Hikari blushed lightly.

"Good." He said and then he leaned down and kissed her. She looked somewhat surprised and then her eyes slowly shut and she kissed him back. Sanji was the first to break away.

'She's one fierce kisser!' he thought happily as she stared up at him longingly.

"Hikari I love you." Sanji told her as she sat up slowly. She smiled at him.

"I know Sanji I know." She ran her hand through his blonde hair. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. "I love you too." Sanji scooted over next to her so they could share the umbrella.

"Hey!" Sanji said suddenly. Hikari looked at him. "Can I get a massage some time? Zolo says you're REALLY good!" Hikari started to giggle and she put one hand on his shoulder and she started to rub very lightly. Sanji sighed and they both watched the sun peek out from behind the rain clouds.

"You know what Sanji?" she asked him as she rubbed his lower back.

"What my angel?" he asked dreamily.

"I love spending time with you and I knew the first moment you stared at me and kissed my hand I knew that I loved you." Sanji smiled.

"Me too Hikari me too."


End file.
